1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephone trouble isolator and more particularly pertains to a method and device which may be used to isolate problems on telephone lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices to isolate problems on telephone lines is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of isolating problems on telephone lines are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,674 to Andrews, Jr., et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,299 to Tomin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,011 to Rogers, U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,785 to Chen, depict devices used to test telephone sets and lines.
Other patents that include components generally related to the present invention are U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,342 to Eller, et. al, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,725 to Dellinger, et. al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a telephone trouble isolator that may to isolate problems on a plurality of telephone lines and is operable by a novice user.
In this respect, the telephone trouble isolator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of isolating problems on telephone lines.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved telephone trouble isolator which can be used to isolate problems on telephone lines. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.